Skye's story (a sonic oc fanfic)
by Cynderheart456
Summary: Skye is the two tailed sister of Tails, this is her story of how she gets through high school meeting others such as Cyclone, who becomes a good friend. She faces stuff such as drama...and lots of it. Anyway I'm bad at summaries... Rated k I do not own sonic or it's characters I just own my made up characters. NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

(Skye's POV)

I was walking around the school, not really paying attention. My brother Tails had got me into his school and today was my first day.

Because of me not paying attention I ran into someone, and fell backwards onto my butt. I saw I had run into a gray blue hedgehog.

"Whoa you okay?" He asked me, holding out a hand to help me up.

I took it and stood. "Um..yes. And I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's okay." He glanced at my schedule. "You new?"

"Yeah. That's kinda why I'm not paying attention to where I'm going..." I said nervously scratching the back of my head.

He laughed at me a little, "Well of course." He said sarcastically, "I can help you if you want. I'm Cyclone by the way."

I smiled, "That'd be great. I'm Skye."

"Then here let me see your paper." Cyclone said, I handed him my schedule. "Well looks like you're in most of my classes. Makes this a lot easier."

I fiddled with my goggles on my forehead and giggled, "You mean you just get to be lazier?"

Cyclone laughed and pushed my goggles down onto my eyes to mess with me. I saw that he had goggles to so I reached up to push his down, successfully. We both laughed and then the bell rang.

"Oh we better get to class. Follow me." Cyclone said, motioning for me to follow.

Once in the classroom, the teacher Vanilla, spoke, "Alright class, today we have a new student. Come in here please and introduce yourself." I was standing in the doorway as Cyclone told me to.

Nervously I walked into the classroom, believe it or not I'm really shy. Hard to believe since I talked to Cyclone. I don't know, but it just seemed like I could trust him.

"Um..hi everyone I'm Skye..." I said softly.

I heard a snicker from a girl squirrel, "Loser." She whispered to the others who laughed. Only Cyclone and a few others that I don't know glared at her.

"Where'd she get her clothes, one month agoville? And those goggles, priceless!" She cointinued. The others who laughed before laughed again.

My sea green gaze went to my feet, I felt my cheeks turn red in embarassement.

"Now now class! Settle down, that's no way to treat a classmate Sasha!" Vanilla said sternly, then the rabbit turned to me, "Now Skye please take a seat, there's one in between Cyclone and Kasie."

I nervously made my way over to my desk and sat down. 'Hmph, and Tails thought this was a good idea.'

"Don't let her get to you." The pink cheetah girl said next to me. I looked at her and she smiled encouragingly, "She does that to everyone. Sasha's just the most popular, that's why she thinks she's the best. I'm Kasie."

I gave a fake soft smile, to be honest it was hard to smile after those insults. I turned my attention back to Vanilla, who began to begin the lesson.

It's now lunch time. 'Ugh, I'll have nowhere to sit, as usual.'

"Skye! Over here!" I heard Cyclone's voice, I turned in the direction of his voice and sat by him.

"Thanks Cyclone. I thought I would have nowhere to sit." I said.

I looked to see there were others at the table, Kasie, a female leopard, a male wolf, a female seedrian, along with a male echidna.

"Oh no prob. And this is Kasie, Alexis, Kevin, Blossom, and Thunder." Cyclone said.

"We heard about what Sasha said to you. We're so sorry, she's never said anything that mean." Blossom said, her light pink eyes worried.

"Heh, yeah..." I said, twirling my scarf in my finger.

"Oh yeah that. I'm just getting started." A voice came from behind me, no one else expected it but Sasha grabbed me from behind.

"Let her go, Sasha!" Cyclone said, standing up, along with the others.

"Eh I'm good, girls handle this for me." She said waving her free hand in a shoo gesture.

I squirmed in her grasp but the more I did the more she tightened her grip. I gave up and let her carry me outside where she shoved me up against a wall. We were in a cave, so no way anyone would hear me.

"What do you want from me?!" I said grabbing onto her hand trying to pry it off.

No progress, "Just one little thing. Stay. Away. From. Cyclone." She growled.

I stopped moving and put on a confused face, "eh? What's that supposed to mean?"

She rolled her chocolate brown eyes. "I mean. No stealing my future boyfriend away from me."

Dark vertical eyes appeared under my eyes, and my face went red, "No no no! It's not like that at all! We're friends that's it! He's all yours!" I regretted saying the last thing but dang, that flustered me so much.

Dunno why I'm blushing... Oh well, not important since I'm practically getting strangled.

"Humph. I don't believe you." She smirked and kneed me in the stomach. I cried out, really pointless but it hurt so much!

Then out of nowhere a ninja star nearly cut off Sasha's bangs. She released my neck and I fell to the ground with a thump. My vision was blurry but I made out that my friends were helping me.

"Skye you okay?" Cyclone said as he helped me up.

I felt dizzy, "...uh...yeah..." I said before I started to fall again.

Cyclone caught me in his arms and held me close to him, I probably would have blushed, but I was way too dizzy and such. I was still shaken up as well, so, to comfort myself I cuddled closer to Cyclone.

Sasha must have been chased away by the rest of them, because I heard the others coming over.

"Skye you okay?" Kasie's voice said, "Can she stand?" She must have been directing that at Cyclone.

"She tried but she fell." Cyclone replied.

"We should probably take her to the nurse.." Alexis's voice said.

The others agreed and Cyclone picked me up bridal style, again probably would have blushed. I felt way too much wind for it to be normal pace or running, but I decided to ignore and finally let myself slip into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Sonic or it's characters. I however own any made up characters.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Skye's POV)

I woke up in the nurses office. I sat up nervously, causing pain to shoot through my stomach and my leg. Wait...my leg? I looked down to my leg which was wrapped in cast material, that had some bloodstains on it.

"Oh your up. That's good." The swan lady turned in her chair to look at me.

I nodded but my gaze was fixed on my leg, had Sasha done it? I never felt anything...the only other person that came into contact with me was Cyclone. But he would never do that to me and I know that.

I decided to ignore it and I tried to stand, I was a little shaky at first but then I was able. "Um thank you." I said as I walked out.

Took me a bit but I finally found the others. They didn't notice me at first so I figured, why not give them a scare?

I walked up to them and put my arms out in front of me to look like a zombie, "Obey Sasha." I said in a monotone voice to make it look like I was under mind control.

Oh my gosh their faces! Kasie hid behind Kevin, and Alexis behind Thunder. Blossom and Cyclone just stared at me their eyes wide.

I cut the act and gave them a slyish grin. I started laughing, "Oh my gosh you should have seen your faces!"

The others sweatdropped and dark vertical lines appeared under their eyes.

"Ha ha ha...your so dead." Cyclone said, not meaning it.

I kept laughing. "Yeah right."

"You scared the crap outta me!" Kasie and Alexis said at the same time.

I nodded still laughing, "yeah. That's the point!"

"Oh your a comedian, Skye." Cyclone said sarcastically, then pushed my goggles over my eyes.

"Oh Cyclone, I wanna know what happened to my leg.." I said, pushing my goggles back up.

"Oh, right...honestly I don't know. We just assumed that Sasha did it." Cyclone's answer didn't help me, it just scared me.

"Hey I have a question, why the heck does she hate me?!" I said.

Cyclone shrugged, "dunno. She just seems to despise you."

I then remembered why Sasha hated me, because she thought I liked Cyclone, like like. As I remembered my white muzzle went completely red.

"Um Skye..why are you blushing?" Kasie asked me a mischievous gleam in her pale purple eyes.

"What?! I am?!" I said lying, but my face went redder.

"Hehehehe. You so are." Blossom said.

"Ugh! Stop picking on me!" I scoffed, my face still red.

The boys sweatdropped. Thunder spoke, "erm..if you guys are done I think we should be going to class..."

"Right let's go." I said, walking in front of them, still blushing and agitated.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gym time, grrrreaaaat.

Since today, was only the second day of school, yes I came on the second day of school. Anyway we only had to show what we were good at.

Because of my luck of being new, I had to go first. I told the goat gym teacher that I could fly, run and do archery.

"Fine show us your flying, fly to that pole and back as fast as you can. I'm timing you go!" Coach Bush said.

I flew with my two tails, like my brother Tails does. It basically runs in the family. I landed back there at 6 seconds. Pretty good considering that the pole was a good 50 feet away from me.

"Alright here's a bow and arrow. Shoot those five targets." I took the bow and arrow, but what I did surprised most of them.

I took all five arrows and put them on the bow at the same time. I shot them all at once and they were all bulls eyes.

"Okay what's next?" I said smirking.

"Running. All of you get on the track!" We all did as Bush said, "Now it's simple one lap as fast as you can."

When he said go we all took off. I was way faster then my brother, so this was easy. I was at the front majority of the time then a gray blue blur passed me. I finished second and I realized that the blur that passed me was Cyclone.

I walked up to him, "Uh you wouldn't happened to be related to Sonic would you?" Heh, just thought of that.

"Yup. He's my brother." Cyclone answered.

I facepalmed, "dang! How did I not notice that you looked like him!"

"Um.. You know my brother?" Cyclone asked me.

"Well yeah. Sonic's my brother, Tails's best friend..." I said, "Although Sonic never mentioned you so..."

"That's because he kept me a secret so I wouldn't get chased down by Eggman and such." He replied.

"Why would they chase you? What because your fast like your brother?"

Cyclone flinched, and I thought that I hit a bad subject, "Not important." He said simply.

"I'm sorry if I said something wrong..." I said, worried.

Cyclone didn't reply. I gripped my scarf nervously. "I'm sorry..." I squeaked.

He didn't even look at me, his sapphire blue eyes were unreadable.

I don't know why but I hugged him. I felt Cyclone freeze up in surprise before nervously putting one arm around me. "I'm sorry." I said, blushing.

He sighed as I pulled away, "it's okay." I swear I saw a faint blush on his face, but I ignored it. "Now let's get back to the others." He said grinning.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Me: Alright, that concludes the first two chapters of Skye's story. Yeah, we find out more about Cyclone, and Skye's talents. Sorry if there isn't much of the others in this.

Skye: yeah. Why do you make me blush so much?

Me: because it's cute.

Cyclone: you made me a little uptight in the last part.

Me: God! Stop complaining!

Kasie: hehehe they're doing the same thing, complaining.

Me: yay! Kasie can help me play matchmaker!

Skye &amp; Cyclone: *blushes* N-NO!

Me: okay, before they attack me and Kas, were gonna go, please review if you read! New chapters soon!


	3. Chapter 3

I just got off the bus, and back at my house.

"Hey sis, how was your first day?" Tails asked me, not looking up from a machine.

"Oh, it was good." I said sitting on the couch.

My brothers eyes flashed up from his machine, "What happened to your leg?"

"Right...erm...there's a girl who doesn't like me for a reason of her own..and she kinda kidnapped me a little and yeah..." I said sweatdropping.

Tails looked puzzled, "What's her reason?"

I was about to lie, but then I realized this was my brother so I figured I'd tell the truth. "Well you see, there's this boy that I'm friends with-"

"Love triangle?" He asked me, cutting me off.

"Not really. I'm just friends with him. But the girl suspects that I'll steal him away from her when he despises her." I cointinued.

Tails turned serious, "Do you like him?"

'Oh great, cue overprotective big brother. Better tell him he's Sonic's brother' I thought. "He's Sonic's brother." I said quickly.

"Sonic never mentioned a brother other then Manic." Tails said.

"That's cuz...I don't know why but Sonic kept Cyclone, that's his name, a secret."

Tails nodded then smirked, "So sis...do you like him?"

At first I didn't understand, then I realized I had avoided the question before. My white muzzle went red again, and I became flustered.

"U-uh No! It's not like that were friends you know?" I said blushing harder.

Why the heck do I keep blushing?! I don't like like Cyclone. I don't like anyone in that way!

Tails snickered teasingly, "Oo Skye your blushing."

"No I'm not! I'm going upstairs!" I said and ran upstairs.

I finally calmed down and began to work on my homework.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It's now winter pretty much. And you know I've had to get some sort of daily beating from Sasha.

It was free period, and Kevin suggested that we go outside and have a snowball fight.

"Oh my god it's freezing!" The girls all said.

The boys laughed at us before putting us into separate teams. It was me, Cyclone, and Kasie against Kevin, Thunder and Alexis. Blossom sat out because it was too cold for her, she was a seedrian after all.

Halfway through I got blasted from behind with a snowball. I gasped and face planted into the snow.

"Sasha what do you want now?!" Cyclone said, helping me up.

"Oh you know the usual." Sasha said then pinned me and punched me.

"Leave her alone!" Kasie said as she grabbed Sasha's arm and judo flipped her.

I sat up, angry Cyclone tried to help me up but I pushed him away. "I'm so sick of this! Every single day you have to do something to make my life miserable!" I was standing now. "I honestly don't see the point! You've already made your point for what you want me to do! I get it you want me gone!"

I sighed trying to calm down, everyone was silent. "So you know what? You'll get your wish. Right now." I said.

Before anyone could stop me I ran as fast as I could into the snowy forest. My friends probably called out my name but I ignored it and kept running.

Cyclone's POV

I watched in total surprise as Skye ran into the forest. I was about to run after her, but Sasha grabbed my arm, preventing me from running.

"Oh forget the little weakling." Sasha said.

"This is your fault! I honestly don't see why you torture her! If it weren't for you, then she'd still be here!" I fumed angrily.

"Your one to talk about weaklings, when you're one yourself." Kasie said.

Sasha scowled and left.

"What are we gonna do?" Alexis said concern in her dark aqua gaze.

"What if Skye's in trouble?" Blossom added.

"Blossom's right. She could have run into anything or anyone in there." Thunder said, his arms crossed.

"Like Eggman." Kevin said and the group fell in silence.

"We're going after her." I decided, determination evident in my gaze.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Me: okay so surprising huh? Skye ran away.

Skye: remind me why I'm gone?

Me: because, I want Cyclone to be worried.

Cyclone: I didn't seem very worried in that last seen, just angry.

Me: you were expressing your worried ness through anger, okay?

Kevin: -pouts- I only said like two words in this chapter.

Me: oh yeah, thanks for reminding me, sorry bout the short chapter, I was short on ideas, and sorry if I skipped around like from the first day into winter.

Skye: how long will I be gone?

Me: maybe a good 2 or 3 chapters. Just so you and Cyclone's feelings can grow.

Skye &amp; Cyclone: -blushes- what feelings?!

Me and Kasie: AWWWW you guys are so in sync.

Me: anyway, that's it for this chapter, please review, because if I get reviews, it will help inspire me to write more.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own sonic. I own my made up characters.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Skye's POV)

I was still running. Trying to get as far away as possible from Sasha. I don't think i made the right decision, running away, but too late now.

I heard voices and nervously flew in a tree branch, not much cover since there's snow everywhere. I watched from my branch, only to find that it was Eggman and his robots.

I watched them silently, hoping they wouldn't see me.

"Ugh, I thought I saw someone that looked like that blasted two tailed fox." Eggman said.

Eggman froze, "quick hide. Cloaking machine activate!" He pushed a button and they vanished.

"This way guys." Kasie's voice came. My breath caught in my throat.

My friends came into view, they didn't see me, thank god. I wanted to call out to them, alert them to Eggman's presence, but my voice wouldn't let me.

Figures, I don't even need to call out for Cyclone to see me. I held my breath as our eyes locked. We stayed like that for a minute, each of us seeming to be lost in the others eyes. My face slowly turned red.

Dang it! Why do I keep blushing!

"Cyclone, what're you staring at?" Kasie asked him, then followed his gaze to me.

"Skye! Come on let's go!" She called to me, then turned to Cyclone, "Why didn't you say something?!"

Cyclone only shrugged. I remained where I was my grip tightening on my scarf.

"Skye you coming?" Blossom asked, her eyes now looked worried.

I nervously looked about only to see a robot charging a laser at them. "Run! It's Eggman!" I said quickly enough for Cyclone to use his speed to get everyone out of the way in time.

Of course I had alerted Eggman exactly where I was so Eggman, now visible, commanded his robots to attack me. They constantly shot lasers at me to which I avoided easily. Except one charged one. It nailed me and I fell off the tree branch.

I didn't scream just waited for the extra pain to come. I closed my eyes, and waited...nothing. I opened an eye to see Cyclone had caught me, bridal style.

I blushed bright red, Cyclone didn't seem to notice, he just ran out of the way of the lasers then set me down by the rest of the group. If you ask me he looked angry.

"Eh? This one looks like that blasted Sonic." Eggman said.

"That's none of your business Eggman." Cyclone said with a cold tone, which surprised me.

After he said that, before I could blink Cyclone destroyed all the robots, how I don't know. "Ignorant hedgehog! You're gonna cause an explosion!" Eggman ducked behind his flyer.

Then the robots exploded and I was knocked to the left along with Cyclone, while the others were knocked to the right. I landed with a thud in the snow, I heard a thump next to me, Cyclone I guessed. There was smoke everywhere I couldn't see the others.

I sat up and looked at Cyclone, he looked greatly injured and he was unconscious.

"Cyclone," I shook him, no response. "Cyclone!" I shook him harder, getting worried.

"Well, well, well. The little brat got what was coming to him." Eggman appeared out in the smoke in front of me.

"What do you want?!" I said, angry.

"Heh, that's for only me to know." Eggman laughed evilly.

The robots approached me and after two seconds everything was black.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I woke in an jail sell, I nervously got to my feet and walked up to the iron bars. Only to nearly get shot by Eggman's robots. I stepped back and went back to Cyclone, who was still unconscious.

He was still breathing at least. I kneeled down beside him and tried shaking him again. His eyes slowly opened and he winced as he sat up.

"Skye, where are we?" He asked, hand on his head.

"Eggman captured us." I said simply.

Then all my anger unleashed. "Ugh! This is your fault! If you hadn't come after me then we wouldn't be captured!" I fumed.

Cyclone glared at me, "Yeah it's my fault is it? If you hadn't run off then ALL of this wouldn't have happened!" He said anger flashing in his eyes.

"You expect me to take Sasha's beating every day?!" I shouted back.

"No but you could at least fight back and not be weak!"

"You try against Sasha!"

"I could but it's not my fight!"

I stopped. "You need to fight your own battles!" Cyclone continued.

"Well that's fine then I don't need you!" I shouted but instantly regretted it, as it was not true.

"Fine then. See if I care."

"N-No! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" I squeaked.

"You need to learn that not everything is better by saying sorry." He scoffed.

"I..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Just go to bed, would you?" Cyclone said, jumping onto the high bed.

"Ok..." I whispered softly, and climbed onto the low bed.

I was about to say something but I decided against it, then closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

** Me: okay so looks like Skye and Cyclone are captured, and they're in a fight. Not a good combo to be in, when they need to escape.**

** Skye: why are we in a fight? :C**

** Me: cuz fighting is the first stage.**

** Cyclone: of what? Wait... no!**

** Me: hehehe Cy-Cy figured it out.**

** Kasie: will there be some other POVs next one?**

** Me: yes. Anyone can guess in the reviews. And also thanks for the 20+ reads so far! Never thought that this story would get 20+ Reads! I thought it would get like 5 or less. Thanks so much! Review and more will be out soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**I do not own Sonic. I own made up characters**

(Skye's POV)

I awoke to see Eggman. I started shaking, and he grabbed me and took me out of the cell, Cyclone still in there.

I got really scared, what could he possibly want with me?

He threw me in front of a huge machine and I landed with a loud thump. I sat up looking around wildly. I wanted to run, but my instincts told me not to afraid of the consequences.

"Ah, now to activate it." Eggman said to himself.

Eggman pressed the button and the machine in front of me, glowed. Four poles in a square shape appeared around me, they had black energy orbs around them. I blinked and the poles shot black energy shock waves at me.

I screamed in pain. The shock waves felt as if the dark energy was seeping into me.

(No ones POV)

Cyclone shot up out of bed to the sound of a scream. 'That sounds like Skye...' He thought. Skye wasn't in there with him, so it must be. He ran up to the bars and easily broke them.

By the time Cyclone found Skye, she was still screaming and her fur had a slight black tint to it. He ran up to the machine and destroyed it, along with the poles.

"Urgh! Stupid hedgehog, do you know what you've done?!" Eggman said waving his arms angrily.

Eggman fled, probably to avoid a possible explosion. Cyclone went over to Skye, who was unconscious. He kneeled by her and noticed something that disturbed him; a black lightning bolt mark had appeared on her forehead. He decided not to worry about it for now and put her turquoise bangs over it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Kasie's POV)

I walked with the others, we were still in the forest, after a day we still haven't found Cyclone or Skye.

I was beginning to worry, I mean the only obvious thing was that Eggman captured them. And that guy's a freaking mad scientist trying to take over the world. Plus, Cyclone's mentioned that there was a reason Sonic kept him a secret, and that can't be good.

"Guys, we've been out all day and still haven't found them. Maybe they already found there way back?" Blossom squeaked.

"Yeah, and Eggman's skinny." I said sarcastically.

Blossom's face went downcast, "it was just a suggestion..."

I softened, "I know I'm sorry B. I'm just getting paranoid since we haven't found them."

"You don't think they stopped for a...moment?" Thunder said with a sly smirk and raising his eyebrows up and down.

We all burst out laughing.

"No but seriously, Thunder has a point." Kevin said.

"Yeah, I mean you've seen Skye around him. She's blushed before." Alexis giggled.

"Yeah and Cy's not normally one to open up right away to someone." Thunder added.

"If we mention this to them, they'll be in such denial." I laughed, "Great subject T!" I said to the gray and black echidna.

"Wait wait, how do we even know that they even like each other? Those aren't enough proof...especially on Cyclone's side." Blossom said, breaking the mood.

"Hmmm good point." I said, putting a finger to my chin. "Well, Cyclone's not one to express his feelings...Skye we hardly know..."

They all fell down, anime style. They get back up and I look at them weirdly.

"What?"

"You took away all possible evidence." Kevin said.

"Okay guys, let's focus on our task k?" Alexis suggested.

We nodded and started searching some more.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Skye's POV)

I awoke to not see Eggman's lab, but a grassy plain, wait grassy? Last I checked it was Winter.

"You're up." A voice came. I turned and saw it was Cyclone.

"Yeah, what happened?" I asked, wincing from being shot with beams earlier.

"You tell me. I only found you being shot with beams."

"Oh. Erm.." I stammered, the painful memories rushing back.

The more they did, the more I felt distant. It's as if my souls being pulled away from my body. The more it did the more painful it got, I cried out. I thought I heard Cyclone call my name, but everything was turning black.

When I could finally see again, I was in the middle of darkness. I could see what I was doing. Wait that can't be me...I'm not trying to do anything. That's when I noticed what I- well my body was doing: somehow, 'I' had hit Cyclone straight into a tree.

I had no control over my body, I closed my eyes not wanting to watch anymore.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(No POV)

Skye's fur was black and and her white parts remained white, but her eyes were glowing white.

Cyclone got to his feet and quickly moved out of they way of an energy blast. Confused as he was, he knew that Skye had some sort of dark form like Sonic does. Without thinking, he ran up to her and gripped her shoulders, restraining her from hurting him.

"Get it together! Fight it!" Cyclone shouted at her.

She retaliated, still trying to break free. Cyclone forced her to look right at his eyes, staring back at her glowing, angry white ones. After a couple of seconds her fur turned normal along with her eyes, and she collapsed into Cyclone, who caught her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Kasie's POV)

Still have found no trace of them. Yet.

However, I managed to find a trace of grass, definitely from Cyclone's speed.

"Hey guys! Found a trail!" I called.

The others came and we followed the trail, when the two came into view I told the others to duck behind bushes, so we don't interrupt a moment. He he.

We watched in silence.

"You okay?" Cyclone asked Skye.

"Yeah..sorry don't know what happened." Skye said not meeting his gaze.

What happened? A kiss? No no, sounds more serious. I scolded myself mentally.

"Have you ever done that before?" Cyclone asked, not letting the subject go.

"Ugh do we have to talk about that?" Skye whined, but it sounded serious.

"Fine." Cyclone rolled his eyes.

"Um..well thanks for saving me." Skye said awkwardly.

Cyclone just gave a simple nod. Dang, they need to do something or I'm gonna push them together! I fumed inside my head.

I didn't have to rage for long, cause then their eyes locked, then they slowly leaned in and kissed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: BEST. CHAPTER. EVER!**

**Skye:...I didn't like it.**

**Cyclone: I hate you Cynder.**

**Me: D: but GUUUUUYYYSSSS. 1. It's got other POVs. 2. Kasie has a devious mind and 3. YOU GUYS FREAKING KISSED.**

**Skye &amp; Cyclone: -blushes- ahem. Forced to.**

**Kasie: whatever, their in denial and I have a POV so yay. :D**

**Me: anyway, review puhwease! Oh one quick thing, reason I'm late on this chapter is cuz I've had a bad writers block and it sucked. But I pulled through :D peace out! More soooooooooonnnnn.**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own sonic I own my OCs.

(Kasie's POV)

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I KNEW IT! I had the urge to have a mini celebration, but I didn't want to ruin anything.

The others were happy too and I could tell. They were keeping their excitement in too.

(Skye's POV)

We pulled away. I stared at him, a blush creeping on my face. He stared back, I couldn't read his expression.

"Sorry." We both said at once.

"No it's okay, just a spur of the moment, right?" Cyclone said.

"Y-yeah!" I stammered. That was totally a lie and I knew it.

Now I know why I kept blushing. I like Cyclone. Dang how oblivious am I to my own feelings?!

"We should get back." Cyclone said uneasily.

"Right." I said, getting my act together.

(Kasie's POV)

DANG IT! I cursed inside my head as we were running back to school, trying to get back before them.

When we got there, after I caught my breath, "UNBELIEVABLE!" I shouted, getting some looks from other students.

"SHHHHHH!" Kevin slapped his hand over my mouth.

I moved it, "How can I be calm when they just said it was a 'spur of the moment'?!"

He shrugged, "were all just as disappointed as you, but were not screaming."

Alexis made a pouty face, "So unfair."

"HUSHSHUSHHHHH!" Thunder said weirdly, "there here."

Cyclone got here first, course. Skye landed few seconds later.

"Hey guys..." Skye said.

"What happened?!" I said, acting worried.

"We got captured, duh." Cyclone said obviously.

"Hey Skye, what's that on your forehead?" Blossom asked.

Skye's sea green eyes widened and she sweatdropped, "Oh probably a bruise!" She said, pulling her bangs on top of it. Before she did I caught a glimpse of a black lightning bolt shape.

Cyclone and Skye both seemed uneasy from that.

"Bruises aren't that dark." I said, narrowing my pale purple eyes.

Skye gripped her scarf, the way she does when she's scared. "Spill. One of you." Thunder said.

Skye didn't answer. Cyclone didn't either, he was glancing at Skye as if something would happen. That made me even more worried.

"Skye I think you should go to the nurse." Alexis suggested.

"N..no. I'm fine..." Skye said, but she sounded distant.

Cyclone's gaze turned to me and the others, his gaze hardened. "We'll be right back..." He said, then ran off pulling Skye with him.

I narrowed my eyes towards the path they went, "come on they're hiding something."

We followed their path until we hid behind bushes, again.

"Snap out of it, Skye, you don't want it to happen again do you?" Cyclone shook Skye.

She shook her head, regaining her focus, "okay, I'm good."

"Good..." Cyclone's sapphire blue eyes went to the bushes we were behind, "I know you're there. Might as well come out now."

"Dang it." Alexis said as we came out.

"Okay what's going on? whats with the, 'you don't want it happen again'?" I demanded.

"Oh nothing!" Skye said.

"Liar." Kevin said.

"Can we just go back to school?" Skye squeaked.

I sighed. "Fine. But we're not done with this."

(Skye's POV)

We got back to school. Figures, we all got Saturday school for 'skipping class'.

I feel much better now and whenever I think of what happened, I don't turn dark or whatever anymore.

I'm just glad it's almost winter break. Don't know how much longer I can take of this.

XxxxxxxxxxX

It's lunch. Great.

Oh you ask a person what they're favorite class of the day is, they'd probably say lunch or recess. You ask me...not at all.

Lunch is basically the time where Sasha can do whatever she wants to me. Since I ran away she's been worse then usual. Probably cause she thinks she beat me or scared me away.

I'm just lucky she hasn't found out about the kiss...I have no comment.

Cyclone's doing a good job of acting like nothing happened, if he's acting.

"Skye!" Kasie's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I blinked dumbly. "What?"

"I was trying to talk to you." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay what?"

"Yeah so I heard in gym that they're doing some sort of exercises to help escape 'obstacles'." She said obstacles sarcastically, as if that's now what they were used for.

"Er...like what?" I asked.

"Don't know."

"I'm pretty sure it's like wall climbing, wall running and rolling, stuff like that." Kevin said, his arms crossed.

"That sucks!" Alexis exclaimed. "I'm not that athletic."

"Well better consider getting more athletic." Thunder said, getting a slap from Alexis.

"Ow..." Thunder said, rubbing the mark on his forehead.

I laughed a little, then noticed Cyclone hadn't said a word.

I snapped my fingers in front of his face, "Earth to Cyclone."

He blinked. "What?"

I laughed. "You were zoning out." I put my hand down but when I did I accidentally put my hand on Cyclone's.

We blushed and took our hands away. The others snickered in amusement.

Kasie raised an eyebrow. "So...what happened out there...a moment perhaps?" She asked knowingly.

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to protest but a voice spoke from behind me.

"Excuse me? You SO did not have a moment with him."

XxxxxxxX

Me: OMG I did another chapter! It's a miracle! (I would say Christmas miracle but I'm late on that.)

Skye: meep.

Me: you don't seem to have much to say huh?

Cyclone: and you always have a lot to say.

Me: D8 Cyclone do you hate meh?

Cyclone:...

Me: cause if you do I can torture you. I can make Skye be with someone else, I can have u marry Sasha. ;-;

Cyclone: okay I'm good. But two things, I don't hate you and I don't care who Skye ends up with.

Skye: that's mean. T-T

Me: okay, read and review cause you don't want to stick around since Cyclone made Skye cry. Bad Cyclone! -slaps him-


End file.
